Warriorcats Fanfic Series The Legend of Stone Ch1
by Vexclaw1
Summary: Based off the concept of erin hunter, see into a new world as a legend is told from the four clans that are isolated on a beach aree. Starring a tan Cat names Teatherclaw, he will explain the horrors that went through from something they could never win!
1. Chapter 1

Warriors FS, Prologue

by *lewisvel1

It was nightfall during the full moon,  
>I was only a simple warrior at the time,<br>their were dozens of use waiting at the entrance,  
>It was the scariest day of my life when their were loud tramples, pouncing beneath my palms,<p>

My ears pulsing through the raging heartbeats,  
>I stood my ground hoping to protect everything that my closest people told me.<br>My friend and even my fallen friend who fell through this Beast.

"Hes coming!" hissed one of the Warriors as a scrap of bark flew through the forest near the beach.

My breaths started to form down to pants and nothing but the cold fear of pain. Some of the warriors turned back a bit.

then suddenly one of the senior sniffed the air...and his eyes widened. "I don't believe it, hes gone!" they all looked around wildly questioning his next move.

was going hysterical and my heart was making pouncing sounds over my ears. then everything was quiet...even the bird...even the mouses!...then.

Click.

"JayPaw! Behind you!" it was too late a giant black scarred paw reach out bash his head again the tree, smashing his skull against the tree beside it, and threw him across the field dead as a clawed fish. His whole body then jumped out and entered straight in between the whole clan of warriors. He was seven time bigger than me, his whole body burnt and scarred... and through the leap he gave out a Giant roar that shook the ground and our ears...

"Shellclan! Attack!"

Without thinking I leaped up towards the beast and gnawed on it back, its skin was so tough that I should barley even get a grip as i swung around and slapped my clanmates one by one, the beast clumped down and rolled over to it back, crushing me against the soft ground and loosing breath as i collapsed my grasp.

"get off of him you mutant!" my mentor came up and rammed him towards the side of his big head about the size of a human. also giving a hard swipe that cause blood to devour. it fazed him and he instantly went back on his paws

"pant*...ahh thank starclan..." giving a few heavy breaths I rolled back over to my four legs and dashed back with my mentor. he was wounded from the side of his back leg, must have been swipped by his broken but massive claws

"this isnt good, even when he is out numbered he is still taking us down one by one" the cats began to retreat as the beast hurled another one of my clanmates down the beach.

"I will not run away that easily Ashclaw! He will not escape this time." I said as he darted at me with a hiss.

"dont be a fool Teatherclaw, we cannot take this enemy alone!" Ashclaw calling my name continuously as I stared down at the beast roaring towards the clan.

"not if I have anything to do with it" without thinkng i speed off towards the great black mutant cursing under my breath as i hear my mentor yelling for me to stop.

"what the hell do you think your doing!" he was limping but trying to keep up as I swipped a paw at my mentor.

"Just improvising!" I have to get him away from here, but how.

"Teatherpaw!" I used the sand that was laying on the gravel to dig my back claws in and hurled sand at the creature, it gave out a roar in annoyance as it looks straight at me.

"hey ugly if you want this your gonna have to catch it!" for a moment i thought to myself i had to be the biggest idiot in shellclan, but for odds it works, it made its way for me and I speed off into outside territory from the only place that i could look. was the Human which we call twolegs, there enormous clan base witch is covered in metal and fire, industrial witch has sent that would make you run away from the ashy pollution it produced.

it was built under a crater and I was leading the beast to a ditch as I was loosing my breath through the constant sprinting till I made it to the edge of the clift. "Starclan help me!" the beast lifted up in the air and I tried to dodge his movements as it slid off the giant cliff and tried to claw its way back up.

For a moment I had a conscious relief...but "Graaawll" it came back up and took a huge bit from my leg, I screamed from the pain as it dragged me down into the twoleg hell. I clawed my way off of him, also using my black claws to make him let go, but his teeth were barred into my leg that their was no shaking him. He hurled his head that made me lift my whole body up and fell into the crater with him.

In that moment flash I could see my clanmates looking down on me...  
>- - - -<p>WarriorsFS,1 The Fallen Stone

by *lewisvel1

"so what happens next!" Mewed a little bluish grey kit who was standing in front of me, I gave out a purr of amusement. "what happens next!", he meowed louder as i raised my paw over him, making him dodge and attack it. His name was Skypaw seeing his fur matches the sky at night, growing to be a warrior.

"I want to hear the rest too, I know you lived but how did it happened? Who was at the peak with you?" said the white and black she-kit with a silver strip, her name is silverpaw, for the name of her odd furs that resembles her mothers scar across the back.

"yes we all want to know about this story, I was their as an medicine cat apprentice with Nailleaf" a fluff orange tail swoosh up at my nose, making me shake and sniff in annoyance. "I can see your still as arrogant as you were when you were only a kit.

"What is it this time BondLeaf, im in the middle of telling a story" I sighed as the two kits looked up at the warriors when we met eye to eye, "how is the old Tabby doing, is he still crabby about that retirement?" I asked as the two kits looked at each other in surprise.

"well he still has ran off quite a bit when i try to feed him herbs for his condition, always loves to give me lectures thinking I cant do my own work in peace... wish Darkmouth was here to help me out" she nodded in protest. Darkmouth was a black, golden eye tabby who was also a medicine apprentice. Several seasons ago when he wasn't appointed as medicine cat he decided to become a loner and travel the world into learning and understanding more into knowledge about the medical field.

Then she twitch her ear looking at the kits behind me "and that story was a little farfetched Teatherclaw, you didn't even put in the "graphic" details" she pounced her paw on my head as I back away giving a warning pounce back, "and don't forget that it was "me" who saved your hide against that monster "Stone" Remember?" she said correcting me.

"you were their?" said Silverpaw, "I thought you were ill from the swip that it gave you" she glanced at me with her fearful eyes, we were born almost the same time, I was older though. We were born from different mothers but to me she was like a sister, and as we grew we were both stubborn towards each other. When I was just a beginning apprentice we fought all the time.

"is that so...did he also mention how much i was a good actor, who also participated in a little pretend play for the elders when we were kits" she protested, glaring at me, "trying to make yourself the big hero huh?"

"well I want done with the story now was I" she sat down from the back, tucking her paws in her chest fur by the warm sand. "how about you start again from the beginning, "senior warrior" they say" she purred im amusement.

I blinked and looked at here with frustration, "now wait one minute, I went through hours holding this story and-"

"An I think she is right you should restart the story" I turned my head and saw our deputy Grountail, white and black fur with a brown tip tail and dark brown paws, "I overheard and it didn't seem like the whole truth warrior" I gave out a sniff in disapproval.

"Geez I was full on with the story, ask the kits they almost heard everything" they looked at the kits as they toss their heads up to us in confusion.

"well Theatherclaw... the story 'was' very short... and most of the people you mention were...umm...just clanmates you described, I couldn't tell what they looked like" I looked at Bondleaf as she give me a stare in disbelief.

"just clanmates?" she sneered, "hey kits did you know their was a time when Theatherclaw had a huge crush on me, did everything in his twisted little mouse-brain mind-" he padded my head as I shook away, "to get me to like him"

"hey hey hey!" I scuffled around from my paws, "...come on I was only a Kit at the time" I protested clawing marks around the sand.

Silverpaw spoke "but... I thought medicine cats couldn't mate with other cats" In the back I heard the deputy choke in his own mouse he was eating in front of us. I blush from the thought of it.

"now were did you hear about that?"

"well momma told us that when they-" I brush his mouth with my tail as the deputy stared at them.

"ahem...well that was good knowledge to Feathernose to tell them about "Everything" their is to know about the clan." said Bondleaf going on with her corrections.

"Well I think its good that they know more than we did in our generation" My god how many cats were coming in, I glanced over my shoulder seeing a pure golden colored tabby placing a fish in his paws. "nice to see kids curious today" he said sitting down.

"Goldenfur! Hey come back from the hunting patrol?" he was one of my best freinds that lived through the legends tail.

"yeah and i couldn't overhear about this story you seem to have come up with" oh no, "would you care to explain all this?"

"yeah let "all' Hear it"

"as deputy you are ordered to" dammit...

"Fine, Fine! Alright!...ill tell the story "Again!" this time with better detail as to what happened" I said to them as the kits spun around in excitement.

"Oh and can you start from the "beginning" when you were a silly ki-"

"can it Bondleaf...im concentrating, alright this is how it happened..."

- - - -

1 and a half years earlier

it was the setting of a half moon as I stood by the edge of the ocean seeing the ripples of the reflection shinning off from the sky, almost fooling me to think their is a second world in those waters. Nailclaw once told me that in those waters,, starclan often uses those reflections often to foretold messages that would happen from the past or even the present he say. I crouched down and looked at a small crab crawling up from the shore. Even though I just became an apprentice several moons ago, I still felt like I had the energy of a kit. I laughed and started dabbing at the little crab, flicking it to the side then swishing it back into the water it came out of.

"having fun tonight?" the fur on my back pricked up as I turned seeing a white fur, black end tail, and brown paws. Who was the deputy known as Groundtail, He was the senior warrior in charge of the patrols and is closest to our leader Whitestar.

Embarrisingly I dipped my head in respect. "Sorry Groundtail, I couldn't sleep and decided to stroll around a bit... am I in trouble" his eyes narrowed at me, then gave out a purr in amusement as he looks at the crab crawling back up from the shore line.

"Teatherpaw you know you have training at sunset and your also part of the evening patrol. You should be gathering your energy and be ready, your not a kit anymore" 'Sometimes I wished I was' I thought, "now go back to your den and rest...hope your not planning to use this as an excuse for prey." he points his tail at whats under my paws.

I flicked my tail feeling embarrassed by the tiny crab, "what this? No, just tossing it around, but the big ones, yeah I would love to fight one of those and chop its arms off" I licked my muzzle and began to yawn.

"hmph mouse-brain, Get to it or the crabs will not be the only thing your going to have to fight in training" He wasn't joking, I remember the last time he punished me was worse then looking after the elders by replacing moss and taking out ticks with mouse bile...uuugh. His punishments would be to do crazy, useless task like running around the ocean view twice or sleeping outside the shore line...once buried in the sand... dont want to get to that story.

"Yes Groundtail" I mewed and walked over to the apprentices den which was a hollow cave made by the sand and ocean, once you enter it was in an angled hill, we used the sand to make it higher, trying to dodge the high tides and rainstorms that come by often around here. Groundtail lives by another hollow cave with the warriors den, closer to the Leaders den white is a stone pillar, made by twolegs long ago. Probably forgotten even before we werre here. It was made of tough white stone and spiky white sea snails at the bottom that stands out from the sea a couple of feet. Across from that is the Boulder of Vitality were the waves direct their force against it. Nothing seemed to penetrate its massive shield against the toughest waves.

My name was Teatherpaw, who had golden fur, and brown stripes matching the ropes stranded around the ocean currents, lodged to a floating ball at the end of them. As a kit they told me that it use to belong to two legs when this beach was inhabited by them, now it seemed as if it was a long forgotten ruins that left it for our clan to take over many moons ago. I was the only kit from my litter and yet I had the best childhood with two other kits from a different mother known as Dandelnose, Brown color Queen she-cat that took care all of use when we were growing up. My Mother was Lightmist, a light blue she cat with golden brown paws. But their is more about her later in the story.

When I got back into my den I saw my three closest friends, Saltpaw, a nice light grayish she cat,who was blind by birth and stood training with the leader to work on her disability. My denmate, Falconpaw, A Brown Tabby with a white pelt and a black belly, probably the closest person into being warrior and toughest fighter. Always a bit of a hard head at times when it comes to a fight and never knows when to quit that for sure... sometimes he doesn't listen either, especially as a kit. To my right their was Sunpaw, a golden furred She-cat with white paws and belly, smartest of the bunch and is also a fun to hang around, always loved to hear stories from the elders and continuously gossips them on to everyone he knows. Hes almost like our medicine cat.

"What you doing up so late? I could hear you prancing around all over the den...are you sick?" I twitched my ear see it was Sunpaw, half asleep and giving out a short yawn.

"No, Just couldn't sleep that's all" I went to my moss bed and padded around to make a comfortable curl, hen I wrapped my tail under my head to rest on. Feeling the cold breeze flowing through the cave entrance and the salty taste that goes with it.

"Could ya please be a little more quiet, your tramping so loud even a fish could hear you come by" She retorted then rested her head once more.

"your the one to talk, 'you should speak softer next time, " I whispered, teasing her a bit. She gave out a short sniff and went back to sleep as I did the same.

I was dreaming about running on water and seeing the clouds toutch the ground till the sun rise to blind the night. Then a vision came into affect and a giant creature rose from the dying sun that began to forcably draw down from it massive paws. It breath was hot, hotter than a dogs and with teeth the size of his own paws. "What is this" I asked to myself as it ran up upon the water to create a giant wave, shattering his sight and blinding with light...

Legend to tell for the Stone to rise from hell... "what...who said that?"

Danger lies in your future, let no Dust get in your way... "Starclan?...is this-" before I could finish everything was spinning as a paw prodded on my side. I felt myself twitching and rumbling in the moss nest.

"Get a hold of yourself, For starclan sake you been mumbling in your sleep all night, Do you have crabs in your belly" I looked around with wide eyes and fear, was it a dream..."Hello im talking to you, you lost your prey?" she prodded her paws more against my belly.

I lashed out my tail and tried to pounce her paws away, "Cut it out Saltpaw, Im getting up...sorry, was a bad night" she shrugged and went off.

"oh your mentor told me to remind you that your one the dawn patrol, im with you also" she gave out a purr of amusement, "bet warrior to catch the most positions win"

I curled my lips into a snarl, "you wouldn't even be able t take on a rabbit!" I retorted but she was already out from the den and I was left alone in the den.

I shook off my fur to remove most of the pelt, then my eyes widened as a familiar stench from the moss caught my attention... the sent of another cat, but with the breath of a dog... I thought it was weird?

"Teatherpaw!" Sunpaw yelled from outside.

"Im comming!" Must have been my imagination.

- - -

8 moons later

I was surrounded by cats and my opponent was Falconfur, "hmph you really think your going to win this round Teatherclaw?" he was slackened up from tireless battling, about a moon ago we receive our warriors names at the same time, meaning from our leader Whitestar who has created a ritual that when their is more than one ceremony, two cats will compete in an honorary duel to represent their strength to the new clan. The rules were simple and well laid out, claws have to be sheath, furious bits are not allowed, an invisible circle is laid out for the boundary. If either of use are pushed out, then the round is over. Their are a total of four rounds and each could last from as quick as a minute to several hours. I was facing my best friend Falconfur who has stay aside the warriors code with his life and is proving his strength as a warrior against me.

"round three is in game" said the medicine cat Nailleaf who is observing the match. We sprawled closer and spiraling in an equal, quite synchronized circle. Then he raises his paws for a swing, quickly dodged it and shouldered him down to his side as he scrambled up.

"Is that all you got!" I spat at him as he twirls his body to his back and pulls out a rabbit kick on my jaws, making me jump back and instantly get shoulder rammed far close to the boundary.

His lips quickly turned into a snarl of anger,"Please Teatherclaw, im just getting started!" He lunges forward into the air and lands on top of me as I squirmed to my paws, trying to stand up to his heavy weight. Taking the breath out from my chest and having a paw pounced against my forehead.

"tournament decided, Falconpaw wins" guilt rang over me hearing how I badly lost to him so easily, suddenly I felt a muzzle, nuzzling against my pelt. I gazed around finding it was SunPelt.

"you know, he is alot bigger than you and practice in the fighting field more than anyone of use" she helps me up and took a deep breath, still feeling flattened from Falconfur.

"Speaking of the devil, hey good match, ow" I limped a bit while going forward to Falconfur.

"I didn't crush ya too hard did I?" he mewed, giving a showing of guilt, "didnt mean to-"

"it was a duel, at least hes not a beetle, but he would make a good one seeing he has the brains for one" she told him as I gave out a sniff in protest.

"Well I for one have a great sense of talent in this head and I would appreciate it if you quit calling me a mouse-brain fool" I retorted back along with a snarl. Then I relaxed and licked the pet of my fur down.

"Anyways, seeing the ceremony is finally finished, should we head for the fresh kill pile and eat something before the guard patrol, im starving!" Sunpelt complained.

"You couldn't have told me twice!" I ran after her, "race ya their Salty!"

"Finally something worth my time to think" said Falconfur.

"Teatherclaw! Lets make sure the elders are feed first before we could-" he pulled out a crab from the pile and gave out a purr of amusement, "Eat.." she finished. She then gave out a sigh and helped him pull out the crab from under the pile. The pray around here was great, their were hermit, mice, Crab, small fish, and in some occasions their was a collection of oysters. The winner of the games would receive one for his or her courage in battle, lucky Falconfur got one, their actually the most favored thing in this clan to eat.

"what wrong Falconfur?" asked Sunpelt prying off a leg from the crab, he was looking at the oyster with a confused gazed. Infact this would be the first time we ever saw such a thing, I think only the deputy, medicine cat, and our leader know were their located.

"well?" I placed my leg piece in front of Falconfur and sat down with my paws tucked underneath my chest.

"I dont get it?" he padded at the shell with his claws extended, and sniffed it a few times, "I can smell theirs something alive inside it... but" he pound his paws one it twice and began to bit it, only quickly letting it spat out in disgust. "It hard and...how do I get it open!" he fiddled around, picking it up with his paws and crashing it, then tossing it from side to side, "arrgh! What kind of mouse brain fool send out a trophy like this!" he slaps it away and we all gasped seeing it roll its way down.

I caught it right before it fell back into the ocean, "hey easy their, it has to be some sort of puzzle maybe?" I looked at SunPelt as she gave me a shrug.

"Don't look at 'me', I dont know how to open it...well...maybe..." we all started to take turns trying to open the harden shell, I thought about sinking my claws into it, then Sunpelt tried to hit it against the sandy rocky walls.

"Your all a bunch of crab brains if you asked me, "Theatherclaw" I would presume" we all gave out a sigh at her appearance.

Well, well, well... if it isn't the sweet Bondleaf, how the warrior training with ArchFall?" I asked as she gave out a sniff in disapproval.

"Horrible! Like I couldnt get a single prey from all his nagging and clawing around my hide... just cause i couldnt sleep well last night and the deputy told on me" she sighed.

"Im sorry Bondleaf" Sunpaw gave her a lick on the ear and turns back to the oyster.

"Ill get over it, don't know why he pushes me so much...hey do you need help from that" she walks up to the oyster and claws around, trying to take it away from Falconfur.

"If you know how to open it I will give you my next prey" he teased as she gave out a large purr of laughter.

"Alright its obvious, all you have to do is try to wear out the muscle inside of it, what you guys are doing is alright" she rolls it down to a rock wall near the apprentices den, "just play a short game with it and clip it against this wall like this" she paws it towards the wall as it bounces and paws it again. After about a few round of doing what she told us, it started to clip a bit.

"even though that was fun, it didnt do much" I told her as she ignores my comment.

"now" she lifts it up straight and points her tail at Falconfur, "you won this right?" she asked.

"that is correct, yes" he walks over.

"Dig your claws into the cracks, then the other and pry it open", she backs away as Falconfur.

Nervously he does what she said then begins to roll over to his belly to pry it open.

"careful, don't tug a nail" said Sunpaw as Falconfurs own pelt started to bristle with anger and with terrorizing strength it gushes open scaring all of us back.

"wow you got it!" I yelled as Falconfur looked at it with his lips curled over his muzzle.

"its about time" he bent down and raises his head back up "ahh! ive had enough problems with this thing and it give me a blue rock for a gift!" with his muzzle he picked it out from the oyster and started tearing it apart.

Bondleaf gave out a gasp, "No!" she ran over and grabbed the shiny rock with her teeth and carried it back, "Crab brain! You have any idea what this is!" she yelled at him as I stood over.

"Calm down princess, so its a rock, whats the deal about it-." He broke off as her eye suddenly went into terror... for a moment I though I saw tears in her eyes..."Bondleaf?...Bondleaf are you_" we all crouched down, ears back as she gave out a loud wail. All the cats nearby went into an alarm and looked at her. "Bondleaf! Whats wrong, someone stop her!"

"I saw it I saw!" she stood back here eyes going hysterical, "blood shed, terror awaits in the dust, starclan please no!" she stumbles away shakeing her head contnuing her wailing as Nailleaf jumps out from the medicine Den.

"what is going o-" she tries to take a swip at Falconfur.

"stay away from me...you all look the same, you all! It doesnt matter what your fur looks like I- AH!" Nailleaf bite her neck and in an instantstarted to fall to her side. This was our medicine Cat, one of the greatest minds in the clan and is gifted for his specialty in both combat and knowledge of the world. Nailleaf is a pure Black furred cat with long nail thats look like it could pierce through flesh. Although he is old and worn down from many battle, he still keeps up with his age.

"alright" he mumbled with is jaw kept open, "take her inside... ill have a...hold on" he walks over to the salty water and washed his mouth with he water, "ahh thats better, now I was saying take her inside, dont worry I just put her to sleep" He lashed his tail in amusment.

"Nailleaf! Didnt Whitestar told you to not do that!" Bondleaf, A shiver ran down my spine from what I saw... he scares me sometimes.

"just do it!" the three began to shrug and helped drag her into his den as the medicine cat looked down on the thing she was carrying, his eyes widened with fear..."A blue pearl... a message from starclan?" twisting his neck in curiosity, he pick it up with his claws, and walk into the den with it. Now starclan was a Heaven for the cats who have died and make their way into the stars to go hunt with the other ancestors for eternity, but if you have committed crimes for your lifetime, then you are sent to a place they call the dark forest were it will always stay leaf-bare and prey is scarce. Now their are ways that they will give out signs and for our clan they will place them in oysters, seeing as why they are only given to the strongest cause their are only two ways to look into their message.

One is the dangerous way and lifting it with your mouth to feel the foul taste and misguidance from the cold rock, it is known as a whispering stone.

The second way would be to sleep , best done during the full moon when it is at its greatest. You must sleep with the stone near you to see it, but only Starclan could allow so few cats to see it.

- - -

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Broken Feelings

WarriorsFS, 2 Broken Feelings

by *lewisvel1

Today's time...

"Wait a minute..." Bondleaf interrupted the story, standing back on her paws and licked her chest fur down. "Were does Falconfur getting an "oyster" have to do with Stone" she then licks her paws and washes over her muzzle.

"well you told me to start at the very beginning didn't ya, and that was how I imaging you went crazy once you picked it up."

"I dont recall going that far crab brain, I think your making some of this up!" Teatherclaws lips curled back into a snarl.

"Fine if your so sure why dont you add something into the story, unless your too speech impediment to even tell what went on-"

"thought you never asked" she hushed me with the flick og her fluffy tail, making him cough up her lapped fur in my mouth as the story was brought up to her. I stood back with the kits as they laid around my paws wide eyes with huge curiosity.

"alright" she cleared her shoat, "here is a continuation of what "happened" many moons after it began like this..."

-

6 moons later

I was strolling around through the forest area looking for types of herb for the medicine cat known as Nailleaf, of course today he was recently appointed as elder when you two were born, but in those time he was the smartest cat in the whole area. I think he too smart for a mortal cat, cause no one knew more than him. But he love to pick on other cats brains about anything they should know. He often take me out to do errands from the forest looking for specific items he always tells me about...I was always the one getting picked by him, but it was for a good reason too, and ill tell you why...

I was Sniffing around trying to catch the scent of marigold witch was a type of herb good for preventing infection around any wound. So far its becoming difficult for around several moments till I finally caught a scent and followed the trail at the end. "Alright it somewhere around here...its not on the ground..." I lifted my head and eyes went wide as i saw them up top of a steep cliff, "oh mouse dung!..Sigh* how in starclan am I going to get up their" My fur bristled as movement scolded around the bushes. "whose their!" she spat as a mouse jumped out from the bush followed by a pounce from a light brown colored paw, his face popped out from the bush as he bits the mouses neck and killed it instantly.

"Hungery?" Teatherclaw lifted the mouse from his jaws, making me a Mrrow of laughter.

"Teatherclaw! You almost made me almost claw your fur off for a second their" she sheathed her claws back,"but no thank you, it should be sent to the elders back at camp... are you on hunting patrol?" Teatherclaw shook his head.

"Nope" he said proudly, "just strolling around and playing, what are you doing out here. Standing around scared doesnt catch any prey"

Her fur bristled "Very funny! I was sent by Nailleaf to retrieve this set of flowers called marigold to him to fix a paw wound one of our warriors have. But its up their-" she pointed with her tail up at the cliffs.

"wow that's pretty high up their" He looked at me as I gave him a worried look.

"theirs people back at camp who need that type of medication for their wounds from shell cuts and of course battle wounds..." He knew what she meant, Falconfur, one of our strongest warriors was hurt badly after being outnumbered by another clan called the Dustclan. They live higher up on the orange gravel mountains that was once built by twolegs long long ago. For several days he has been unconsciously sick and we have tried our best into bringing him back into recovery... it was starting to mix in with my dream that happened several moons ago, which put him under a virgil for days. The feeling of almost loosing one of his best friends is probably going to be the hardest thing he will have to come by, and he doesnt have much support to show anyone... I feel bad just thinking if we do loo-

I turned my thought, _you idiot, we will do everything in our power to make sure he stays alive_

Alive... thats one word I dont know anymore after the experience I went through on that message. the small voices calling the **Death of a huge stone beneath the sands **_Why would starclan give me such a terrifying vision that it would make even a warrior shake to the pelt of his or her fur._

"Um Bondleaf?" I shook my head, trying to keep the though to the back of my head and faced Teatherclaw.

"what?-" I strode off.

He started to scuffle his paws in embarrassment, a small purred growing inside him "the cliff...um you want me to climb up and get it" suddenly I saw a blush form his face as he looks up.

"you couldn't make it up their!" I protested, "even if you had claws like Falconfur you still couldn't climb your way up their to collect that set of flowers up top" Teatherclaw gave out a full purr of satisfaction.

"Watch and learn Bondleaf, I can do it" he started to look around and took notice from the tree.

"Teatherclaw don't even try! Your going to hurt yourself, and if that happens then whose going to catch the prey. T- Teatherclaw!" she spat as he stormed up the tree and climb to the top most branch in seconds. Up top he gave a wave of his tail at me.

"The view is great up here, we should start a sentry post here to keep watching from Dustclan clan from the other side"

"Thats great news now can you get down, your making me nervous" And I was right, he was being a knucklehead like always as he continues to laugh at me, "Its not funny Teatherclaw, get down now!"

"Your not my deputy, now hold your tail and let me concentrate...alright" he took a couple of steps from the branch and slowly made his way to the end of the branch seeing it start to bend, "Hey im almost a fox length away from it." he continue up at the tip as my paws itch with wordiness like a mother for its kits. This fool was going to kill himself over a bunch of herbs. Then suddenly it started to snap and my heart stop seeing him jump towards the edge of the cliff, "great starclan!...whew that was a close one right?" he told me at the top.

"You Idiotic crab brain!, you gave me a heart attack! Huh?" suddenly a clump of Merigold flowers were flung down scattered to the ground. One of them tapped against the tip of my nose, making me sneeze.

"Told ya I could get them" he replied with pride.

Then another worried moment ran down my tail, "how are you going to get down?..." I looked around seeing nothing he could get his claws on.

"hold on... give me a minute I'll think of something...hey their we go" he begins to walk back to the point I couldn't see him.

"Teatherclaw?..." then a few heartbeats later he runs at top speed and leaps for the cutter of tree branches and leaves. then th branch broke down making him tumble into the set of thin branches.

"ouch, ooph, ahh mouse bile, NO!" his claws gripped into a tree clump that brought him to a few foxs lengths from the ground. "ugh... ahh! My claw! It wont lets go!" he started to wiggle aroung giving out wails till it snapped. Then he slammed into the ground, throwing up dust. I raced up to him and pawed him on the side.

"Teatherclaw? Teatherclaw! Are you okay!" I places a paw on his head and give out a little wail like a kit. Please no!

Then suddenly he began breathing and gave out a small mew "my paw..." he shows it to me as I took a look at it. Snickering at me, "god you should have seen the look on your face" Hot with embarrassment I cuffs him in the head. Then limps around, "okay you know I think im actually hurt" He hold it out to me, allowing me to sniff it.

"ohh you kit! You just slightly sprained it, now get up. " limply he staggered to his paws and walks around.

"could you..ouch at least give it a few licks...please" he blushed as I sighed .

"alright stop wailing, here hold out your paw" I glanced over his paw, "alright now extend your claws" I commanded him as he did so, "Sigh* like i said your crab brain you pulled it, see the red on the second to your left. " she bent down and licked it a few time. Through the moment I heard him purring, then I pounced his ears in annoyance, "Stop it!"

"aww but it feels so soothing and-" I hissed as him as he runs off, "I was just kidding...ow ow i think I pulled it again" I lunged at him as he jumps away.

"Oh your such a lier!" purring with amusement I chased him back with the Marigold. Beginning to feel like were both kits.

- -

And yes things were fun in those days, moons passed and...their was a time when I actually "had" feelings for the young tom...

3 moon later...

"So is it decided? Are you sure this is what should happen?" Said Whitestar up by the rock boulder with Nailleaf.

"Starclan does not lie, the Moon stream in the sand told me so, Emberstar told me so herself" For a small second their a moment of grief from him, long ago when he was Deputy. He witness herself sacrificing her last life from the nearby clans. Emberstar was the Last leader Behind Whitestar, Before then Whitestar was Known as the Whitesand. Once a leader dies or retires with one life remaining, the Deputy will be in the next place for going to the Moonstream to be visited by starclan and given Nine lives along with the Rank of 'Star' in their name. The lives will be used to give them courage, the warrior code tells that they are the first in line to battle and the last person to eat prey before the clan.

"I was a dark age from Dustclan, but they have change and been at peace for many moons" he looks down at the clan of cats, "All those old enough to catch their prey come forth for a clan meeting!"

- - -

"what this about?" said Groundtail moving along side Whitestar as Nailleaf made his way down.

"you will see" he assured his deputy and looks down at the cats. "Shellclan, I have received a message brought from the medicine cat, sent down from starclan to approve of an apprentice."

"Wait a minute!" A tortoiseshell tom answered, his name was Sandpelt. He moving out from the crowed, pulling his lips back into a snarl. "you already have one, Darkmouth! You cannot have more than one medicine cat!"

"Darkmouth is not with us anymore" Nailleaf moved up to him and placed his tail on his shoulders.

"Your lying has starclan told you this!" Nailleaf, even though how old he was, began to scuffle from his paws.

"They have..." he mewed, "and...he isn't with us" the clan cats looked at each other in dismay, some wailed in grief, "My fiend it has been seven moons.. I" SandPelt moved away from him.

"why do I not believe you, your lying! You cannot see starclan, you cannot see anything!" he dashes off into the palms as Nailleaf sighed.

"Give him time to heal, even though it is true that I am turning blind" he looks up to Whitestar, "but, I cannot stand growing old letting these people suffer without my help and out of the way of rivalry, I have to pass my knowledge to a new apprentice. The one I have found standing beneath my claws!" he removes his paws revealing a leave.

"A leaf?" said Falconfur sniffed it up, eyes wide as he backs away from it, he looks at the back of the crowed as the others followed his gaze to a bright white She cat, here green eyes gazing at the leaf.

"No..." Bondleaf step forward looking at Nailleaf, "This is a mistake, I cant"

"Starclan does no lie young one, you have to fully learn how to be a medicine cat. Destiny has written its path for you." She looks back at Teatherclaw, his eyes wide with shock. Then he dropped his head, tail dropping. He knew the warrior code for medicine cats would mean that she could never love another soul again for the rest of her life.

"I can't, I-I just cant I... Oh starclan why!" _Why...why! why would you do this to me, how could you pick someone who has a connection to be torn_ I started to wiper down like a kit. There was nothing that I could do. "why.." I kept repeating as Nailleaf nodded to our leader.

"It is decided... Bondleaf Is to be mentored by Nailleaf "

- -

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3, Shadow Patrol

WarriorsFS, 3 Shadow Patrol

by *lewisvel1

Todays time...

"And ever since then our bond only came so far, "I" only wished I had more time" She looks at Teatherclaw for a quick glance, then looks away.

"Ahem... well that was a long time ago and were friends right?"

"now common how could "I" say no" said bondleaf giving him a lick behind the ear.

"So wait who was Darkmouth?" Said Skypaw. I knew the story, but... it was only a distant memory.

"I never really knew the guy very well, I was young at the time"

"Starclan knows" Groundtail scuffled his paws, we were all lying. We new the truth about his disappearance, long story short he was given a vision to go on a journey that may kill him... and he was right... he never came back. I even looked at Bondleaf and she was full of Grief, somehow she knew were he was. Especially since he was her brother.

"I'll miss Darkmouth" she mewed.

"Wait!" silverpaw cried, "what about stone! Were did he come from! Who was he"

"Ha I got this story in my palms!" Said Teatherclaw flexing his claws.

"Sheath your claws, im going to tell this story myself" Ashclaw walks up limping fom his fore and back paws.

"Ashclaw! You should not be out from the elders den, you havent taken your herbs ye-"

"Dont get your Pelt in a not for starclan sake, I was only a foxlength away" he stood beside me looking down at the Kits.

"So how are my warriors today, telling about the Stone legend story?"

"well I was-"

"Nonsense, this is something for an elder to tell, now kits come closer so you alll could hear me. Im going to tell how this mess happened" they grew with wide eyes, tail slashing in excitement. Budding in our business what his specialty! I hate it when some elders do this, thinking they know better. "Alright I saw the conspiracy when Teatherclaw was just being appointed his ceremony to be given his warriors name..."

- -

First Teatherclaw

two moons later

But many moons have past since then, and their were bigger troubles "What! How did this happen?" I said to Whitestar.

"Blackstar isn't happy about this either, the ocean is being polluted by the twolegs with their monstrous industrial home, their smoke, oil, let alone their digging monsters" Said Ashclaw. From the beginning their was a war many moons ago with Whitestar and Blackstar due to pride and greed. In the beginning they were once called Whitesand and Blackdust.

Blackstar! Just the name makes my fur quiver in anger.

"he has been quiet for too long, what is he up to right now?" asked Groundtail.

"why should we care!" I yowled.

"Keep your fur on, look we need to settle this mess, the Artic wind is on its way and we need to start making preparations" Salttail,, unlike other skies that work upon the warrior code, we had an extra. Once every 30 moons a new Kit is born through blindness, and said they hold the power to feel the sky and stays Virgil during the new moon. Salttail was a turquoise color she-cat, glazed green eyes that would make you think she was dead in her sleep, and brother to Sandpelt. This position would be known as the Skywatcher, to predict the future of bare weather and disaster coming to their clans, with almost the same power as a medicine cat.

"You told us the Arctic winds wouldn't come until the next waning moon" said Groundtail

"seems the weather has played a new trick on me, its coming sooner than im afraid" She mewed looking up at the sun, "and it appears we are running out of time, the sun is moving further every day"

"I am a warrior, not a weather caregiver. I could live through snow for all I care"

"It doesn't snow here Ashclaw, only up north my dear" she corrected.

" WHO-CARES!" Ashclaw looks at Whitestar and dips his head in respect, "I think its worth a visit, I would like to go and see if things are okay with Dustclan"

Whitestar gazed at him for a moment, then a few heartbeats later he nodded, "Very well, go through the Shadow patrol, you have my permission to cross the borders." before he began to walk his tail lashed in front of him, "and remember we are not looking for a battle, if things come out of hand. Come straight back"

"Understood Whitestar, Teatherclaw lets go" Ashclaw prowled his way down the stone hill, I followed behind and ran into Bondleaf. Its been a whole moon since she was appointed Medicine cat and already deep into the business of collecting herbs and uhhg smelly flowers, I hate flowers so much. I mean their pretty, just the smell that gets to me. She looked at me with a mouth full of leaves, then quickly looks away and runs into her den. Her gaze sightless, and unnerved, the feeling that she turned into a medicine cat lurch my heart. "Teatherclaw!" I jumped and looked at the entrance seeing them already leaving.

"im coming" I ran towards the entrance and looked back one more time to see Bondleaf again but she was gone, probably back into her den. I gave out a sigh then headed out into the forest mixed with dirt and sand.

- -

Sand border...

We stopped at the edge of were the clan markers are set"I cant Believe it has been nine moons since I last crossed this border" I turned to look at him.

"Nine moons? You mean you never had a meeting with them before?" I asked as he shook his head.

"for me it was very troubling times, besides I was too busy trying to cover for my kits that came right after you started your warrior ceremony.

Thats right, he was fathered to Hazestorm: a Grey tom with the exact Pelt as Ashclaw's, and Iceshade; a Beautiful ice- blue furred she-cat. Ever since their birth his mate, Aquashine was very sick and couldn't support herself from her kits. So ever since she was in medical as the queens took care of the kits, Ashclaw took extra duty and refuse to leave the camp for meetings or high risk missions. I could understand for a bit, even though she is going into a good recovery. But now that they are new warriors, Ashclaw can go back on his usual duty and walk away from retirement.

"so why are we all the way out here again?" I asked Ashclaw, then felt a shiver down my spin as I saw him shuffling his paws a bit, "hey Ashclaw you okay?"

He jumped and rolled his eyes on me, "im fine, just-" he looks forwards, moving his paws again. "this place just give me the chills that's all, you asked what were doing?" I nodded my head, "well this is probably one of the most dangerous jobs in the clan, were going to be doing a spy mission through dust clan" i stopped in my paws and gazed at him confused.

"Spying?... why" His mentor turned at him with a huge glare that made his fur shiver to the very end of his spine.

"Cause that is our job remember, you were taught these skills for a reason" His fur laid flat in relax and sighed, "Im sorry Teatherclaw, my nerves are shot, we need to investigate in case their is something their not telling us, something that would cause war, afterall were peacekeepers right?"

"Right...but wouldnt that be their business?" I asked as he shook his head.

"sometimes it could be more fatal than they realize you never know, but as spies mixed into the warriors code. If it is at a level were it does not involve us. Then we do not tell a soul like medicine cats down at the moonstream" He turns to look around, angling his hears and twitching his whiskers. "do you remember the technique I showed you during your apprenticeship"

"as if im an apprentice, Yeah we have to camouflage ourselves. Since my pelt matches this environment so well I will be applying-"

"Mud and leaves" he broke in.

"Mud and leaves, anyways since my claws are long I can run up the trees" I finished.

"alright good enough time wasting, now here is the plan...

_ _

_You will take the left route of the old twoleg fence, I will go right near the top of the boulders_

_"so you want me to watch from a difficult view and stand aside while you take the credit?"_

_"no Teatherclaw, I need you to stand the opposite side in case my view is blocked or I get notice, more eyes in different areas will mean better information and tactics if one gets caught"_

_"So if either of us gets captured im guessing one of us will get help, Right?"_

_"Exactly, you ready"_

_"Born ready, lets do this"_

_"Just remember one thing, the first sign of your approach and the mission is all over, if they get a hint of noticing you, run" _

That was the last thing he told me, I was already at the end of the trees, jumping from one to the other. Then they began to get a little more drier and withered. Hard to imagine living in a place like this. "mouse dung a patrol" I whispered to myself, immediately standing into a halt and buries myself between the branches of the trees. The intruder was a young white tom who was in a crouching hunters pose. He leaped at a mouse and killed it before it made an alarm, Good catch, he must be a new apprentice, hold on. This could be an assessment as I jumped from branch to branch. The white tom looked around, thinking he was being watched. But in the next heartbeat he shrugged and walked back to the camp entrance.

_That was too close_, I thought, _you crab-brain!, your suppose to be an experience Shadow Patrol warrior._

I continued up the branches till I was nowhere near anymore, I made it to the red rocks that serve as their territories, jumping higher from the cliffs... their were all the cats in the center of the clearing... Ashclaw was right their was a meeting, in the center showing Blackstar!

-

First = Ashclaw

"I have a bad feeling about this" I murmured to myself, The clan looked a little bigger than the last 9 moons I was hear before, the three kits I saw before were now strong, dangerous, warriors who look like their ready to kill.

"Cats of Dustclan" Blackstar began, his voice cold and old like actual dust was devouring into his throat. He was a black tabby, with little gray lining around his back. His Deputy was a dark grey she-cat with white dots around her body like the sky. She was known as Diamondblaze. "We need to make a decision now before things become worst"

"decision?" I angled my ears and looked closer at the crowd.

"We need to make action right now! The rocks could collapse at any minute!" yelled a Brown tom with heavy paws, his name was Brouncestone. When he was a kit, he always seemed like the nervous type in a fight, either way he also has a leveled head in situation, a cautious one in my book.

"But the prediction stated it would be sent upon the next new leaf, their are bigger matters than that" said the Deputy.

"whats worst than the faith of our live and the risk of dying under our own home" meowed a Nightblue she-cat, looks like a queen now heavy with kits. She was looking up at them wide eyed scared. "I have already lost my Mate cause of the mudslide and I will not loose my kits too!" she hissed.

"I understand your concern but we need to stay calm and think about this for a minute" Diamondblaze. "what should we do about our clan killer" I gasped from the thought.

"Clan killer?" I stepped in a bit seeing a few dead leaves rustled down from the branches. Some of the kits scampered back into their nursery from the name.

A Ginger furred tom with a white pelt stood forward, once he open his mouth it looked like several of his teeth were missing, of course this must be Jaggedtooth. "That would prove to be a problem, he has already become so unstable that he is slowly figuring out his way out from the dark pit" so many questions were swarming into my mind. But I kept them from the back of my head and continued to listen.

"why in starclan did we even keep that monster alive in the first place, your mouse-brain to even think of keeping it here any longer" said Nightblue, her glare looking around full of shock. "if it escapes it would kill us all.

"Nothing gets out of my prison, no one!" yowled Raggedtooth.

Before he turn away he ran into a Gray she-cat with Dark Yellow eye, from the sweet smell of herbs this must be the medicine cat Goldenmoon, got her name while born during the colored moon. "Stone has been trapped for many moons, their is no way he will be able to escape"

"But he took out one of our warriors, I saw him get dragged under from above! The landscape is rising after every moon, we have to take action now!"

"hold your fur Raggedtooth! Beside it was one warrior, how bad could it be. The clan killer we once knew long ago isn't as strong." she looks at him with very cold eyes, "hes getting old and rotting in that prison"

Raggedtooth curled his teeth back into a snarl, close enough to throw a paw, but he held his ground. Claws extended and craving the ground, "one warrior..." he looks away, gazing at the cats around him, "so one warrior doesn't decide danger... what about two...or three" he gazes back at her, "what about a dozen" he growled, all the cats started to murmur agreement.

"please, like your talk is suppose to scare me, as a matter of fact. I don't care at all, im only hear to treat medicine and give out signs like a good clan cat" she looks up at their leader, "either way its up to you Blackstar" she dips her head in respect and leaves the crowed.

"im glad our medicine cat isn't that cold" I murmured to myself, "who or what is the clan killer..." I looked up on the ridge and saw a Teatherclaw hidden in the leaves. _I wonder how much he has hear on that side _

Blackstar watches her go back to her den and looks back at his clan, "We need to figure out a way to kill him, but how" he murmured to himself. "the meating is over, Raggedtooth, Crooktail, Greyclaw, come to my den." they started to separate. I began to sheath my claws and scrapped down a few leaves to signal Teatherclaw we need to go.

- -

- -

first- Teatherclaw

"Already?" I swished my tail in annoyance, slowly clearing out of the bush and took in a breath of air to indicate if a cat is anywhere close...no one. I ran back into the wood and climbed up the curvy trees. Clinging from branch to branch around the clan.

"clan killer huh" this was actually exciting, finally a story worth telling back to Ashclaw. Suddenly I was swooped down by a claw that caused me to bash straight against the side of a branch and fall over to the bottom of the tree trunk, _no! I was so careful!_ Quickly I turned around with unsheathed claws to see Ashclaw.

"Teatherclaw!" his eyes wide with shock, "sorry I though you were one of the guys comming by."

I got up and faced my mentor with glaring eyes along with a snarl, "Crab brain" I whispered, "lets get out of here before my head blows and we all get caught" He gave out a nod of approval and raced off back to Shellclan, I was only a tail length away as we began to cross the border, "this clan killer!" I called out, "what do they mean, they treat it like its a living thing"

"I just heard, it seems like their keeping a beast secretly imprisoned from the detail their giving out" said Ashclaw, "looks like they cant contain it, we need to inform Whitestar"

"wouldn't the whole clan need to be warn about this" I panted.

"no, it will only cause panic, lets let Whitestar decide what to do first" as they made their way through the forest two shadows popped out from the brambles and stared at us.

"why do I feel this is way too easy?" I murmured as we passed the border...

To be continued...


End file.
